


How WWE Should've Booked

by ThatWrestlingFanWrites



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWrestlingFanWrites/pseuds/ThatWrestlingFanWrites
Summary: Starting back at Royal Rumble 2016, where everything started to go downhill for WWE, history will be re-written to fix any missed opportunities or bad decisions. This is a fantasy booking story, so anything within the realm of realism is possible.





	1. Royal Rumble 2016

**Royal Rumble January 24, 2016**

The pre-show kicked off as always with an all-star panel consisting of Jerry "The King" Lawler, Booker T, David Otunga and recent NXT call-up Corey Graves. The atmosphere in the Amway Center was thick with excitement for one of the "big four" pay-per-views a few moments from starting.

With introductions squared away and the hype for Roman Reigns' "one against all" title match in the Royal Rumble, the crowd turned their attention to Lillain Garcia in the middle of the ring for the beginning of the pre-show.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is a Fatal Fourway Tag Team match, with the winners going on to enter the Royal Rumble later tonight," Lillian Garcia, voice like a biracial angel, smiled cheerfully into the camera as she made her first introductions for the pre-show match.

The first team to make their way to the ring were the recently returned Dudley Boyz. To no surprise, the live audience cheered the returning legends on while D-Von hyped the crowd and Bubba stared straight ahead while he marched to the ring. A familiar "E-C-Dub" chant echoed through the arena in memory of the defunct business that made Bubba and D-Von household names.

"Hello, everybody, and welcome to Royal Rumble kick-off," Michael Cole told the camera as it panned over to commentary. "Michael Cole joined always by JBL and Byron Saxton. We start off the night with tag team action. The Dudley Boys, former WWE Tag Team Champions in their own right, are looking to earn their spot in the Royal Rumble tonight."

JBL chimed in. "You know, The Dudley Boyz are looking ready and eager to get a spot in the Royal Rumble. I'm interested to see how they'll cooperate if they get in the ring at the same time. Do you think D-Von could eliminate Bubba if it meant a chance at being WWE Champion?"

"Introducing first, from Dudleyville, Bubba and D-Von: The Dudley Boyz!"

The next team to enter, Konnor and Viktor of The Ascension, earned a mixed reaction from the crowd. They hadn't been as dominant as they used to be in NXT, but they still showed up every week and wreaked havoc on the WWE tag team division.

"Introducing next, Viktor and Konnor: The Ascension!"

Michael Cole spoke again. "Konnor and Viktor, of course former and longest reigning NXT Tag Team Champions. Do you think their mind set is the same as the Dudley Boyz? As in, if they do qualify, they know they will have to turn on each other at some point?"

"I think that goes without saying, Michael," Saxton pointed out. "I don't think either team hasn't thought out a strategy when it comes to facing one another."

In a surprise twist, the third team to arrive was that of Mojo Rawley and Zack Ryder. They were an NXT team and weren't announced for the event prior to the show starting. The energetic entrance theme caused the audience to erupt in cheers for the fan favorite Zack Ryder and his tag team partner.

"Introducing next, Zack Ryder and Mojo Rawley: The Hype Bros!"

"This is a pleasant surprise," Cole spoke. "Ryder and Rawley are an NXT tag team, but it looks like they might have a chance at being WWE Champion tonight. Ryder is a former United States and WWE Tag Team Champion, but winning the WWE TItle would be a huge boost for either man's career."

"Great opportunities create memorable moments, Cole," JBL added.

Lastly, to a lesser pop than The Hype Bros, Damien Sandow and R-Truth came next. Sandow, no longer The Miz's stunt double, waved to the crowd in a snarky sense of entitlement in his dark blue robe. His proud demeanor quickly soured when Truth's music replaced his. The crowd noticeable cheered more when Truth came down to the ring, dancing along to his theme.

"Our one odd ball team here," Cole stated. "R-Truth is replacing Darren Young, who was supposed to originally be Sandow's partner, but Young couldn't make it due to travel complications."

"Great opportunities create memorable moments, Michael!" Saxton stated.

The bell rang. Each team started with one person starting out, making it a traditional Fatal Four-Way with the other partner on the apron.

"Fatal Four-Way tag, one member from each team starting out. You can only tag in your partner, but it's the first fall to decide a winner," Cole began, as R-Truth, Zack Ryder, Konnor and Bubba Ray circled the ring. "Winning tag team earns a spot in the Royal Rumble. Ryder locking up with Truth while Bubba Ray shoots for a takedown on Konnor. Konnor with a good sprawl there, catching Bubba before he could try anything. Ryder with a hammerlock and he throws Truth out of the ring, over the top rope. Now, this isn't the Royal Rumble match, gentlemen, but if it were, Truth's night would be over."

The next several minutes passed by without anything too exciting happening. The Hype Bros almost got a pinfall win via the Hype Ryder on Truth, but Viktor was there in time for the save.

"Sandow with a big boot to Ryder, knocking him clean off his feet. Truth going for the Lie Detector, and he connects with Viktor," Cole commentated as the match progressed.

Truth went for the cover, but Sandow pulled him off before the referee could count the fall. Sandow yelled something at Truth, then covered Viktor for himself. D-Von shoved Truth, causing him to tumble in Sandow. Konnor, with a bone crushing spear, sent himself and D-Von out of the ring.

"What are you doing?!" Sandow screamed at Truth. "I had the pin!"

"You didn't have jack squat, Standown!" Truth yelled back.

"My name is Sandow!" Sandow yelled before throwing a wild strike at Truth. Truth ducked, forcing Sandow to connect with Mojo for a big clothesline.

Sandow spun around again, only to be on the receiving end of a heel kick from Truth. Sandow staggered back and hit the ropes, just as Viktor sprung back to his feet only to be dropped by Truth's Lil' Jimmy finish. Sandow, still dazed from Truth's kick, fell on top of Viktor. Truth looked around the ring at the bodies of his opponents, shrugged, then jumped on top of Sandow to make the cover official.

1!

2!

3!

R-Truth jumped to his feet. Sandow remained unconscious on top of Viktor.

"I'm goin' to Money in the Bank!" Truth yelled over the cheering crowd and his entrance music.

Cole chuckled. "Well, regardless of where Truth thinks he's going, he and Sandow have a one way ticket to the Royal Rumble later on. Great effort by both men, even if there was some miscommunication there at the end."

* * *

Backstage, Renee Young stood in the interview area, waiting for Cole to throw the attention over to her.

"Tonight's event has been great so far," Renee spoke to the camera. "In a few short moments, we will see Roman Reigns defend his WWE Championship in the Royal Rum-"

A sudden clamor of noise came from off-screen. Rusev, Sheamus, Alberto Del Rio and Wade Barret walked into the shot, cutting Renee off.

"Renee, nobody wants to hear what you have to say," Rusev so rudely put, earning boos from the crowd. "What we do want to hear, is how I plan on winning the Royal Rumble and being WWE Champion."

"Now hold on," Sheamus cut in. "I t'ought I was winning the match tonight. Roman Reigns stole my title after I was unfairly knocked out during my title match. If anyone should be WWE Champion, it's me."

Del Rio and Barret exchanged a look, but didn't say anything. Sheamus and Rusev started bickering to the point where no word could be heard clearly.

From Renee's right, Dean Ambrose came on screen with his recently retained Intercontinental Championship title slung over his shoulder.

"Ladies, ladies, you all need to relax," Ambrose told the group of arguing men. "I think what's best for… Not business. What's best for the people, is if we just settle this in the ring. Now we could just stand here and argue about who has the bigger johnson and what not, but that won't prove anything."

The League of Nations muttered with each other, then walked off screen. Ambrose gave Renee a once over, nodded his head, then left in the other direction.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for the Royal Rumble match," Lilian Garcia announced after the tolling of the bell. "And it is for the WWE Championship!"

Roman Reigns arrived first to the ring. He descended the stairs in the audience, his WWE Championship wrapped securely around his waist. He looked all business, as he had to be when going into the toughest title defense he had to face so far.

"Charlotte Flair, The New Day and Dean Ambrose all successfully retained their titles tonight," Cole spoke as Reigns made his way to the crowd barricade. "But I think it's safe to say none of them had to face a challenge like the one Roman Reigns will be up against tonight."

"Thirty men, one championship," JBL added. "Roman will have to fight through twenty-nine other Superstars to retain his title. It might as well be impossible."

Roman handed his title off to the timekeeper and took to the ring. He posed on the turnbuckle, to his usual mixed reaction, then stepped inside the squared circle.

"Introducing first, the entrant who drew number one: WWE Champion, Roman Reigns!"

Roman backed into a corner. He was noticeably nervous, but determined nevertheless.

"Introducing the individual who drew number two…"

A deep inhale brought the crowd to its feet. NXT Champion, Finn Balor, walked out onto the stage to the biggest ovation the pay-per-view had seen all night. In a rare occurrence, the Irishman wasn't wearing his demon paint for the occasion, but he was carrying his NXT Title.

"This is what the Royal Rumble is all about!" Cole exclaimed over on commentary. "Surprise entrants, debuts and returns. NXT Champion, Finn Balor, has his sights set on being a double champion here tonight!"

Balor lifted his arms with the crowd during the crescendo in his entrance theme. Reigns looked surprised that Balor was his first obstacle, but he hadn't lost any look of determination.

"What a sight to see," JBL said. "NXT Champion vs WWE Champion. Balor and Reigns for the first time ever!"

Balor stood in the opposite corner of Reigns. The crowd began an "NXT! NXT!" chant in favor of the developmental brand's world champion. The bell rang, and the match was officially underway.

Reigns charged across the ring, looking for a spear right out of the gate. Balor was quick on his feet though and hurdled Reigns just before he could make contact. Balor backpedaled across the ring, then sprinted forward and hit Reigns with a shotgun dropkick, sending the WWE Champion back into the corner. Balor seemed to have the upper hand, but Reigns quickly shut him down with a Superman punch.

Reigns and Balor continued struggling for the upper hand. Roman tried a few times to toss Balor effortlessly over the top rope, but the NXT Champion held on and slipped back in the ring before he could be eliminated.

The countdown started for entrant number three. Balor kicked Reigns off, but Reigns came back with a huge Spear, that knocked both men off their feet.

As the timer reached zero, the lights in the arena went off. Less than a second later, the lights came back on and Luke Harper was standing in the middle of the ring. Harper picked Balor up by the scruff of his neck and sent him back down to the mat with a chokeslam. Reigns traded blows with the Wyatt Family member, but Harper shoved him off and nearly took the champ's head off with a big boot.

Number four saw Social Outcast member, Adam Rose, take to the ring. He squared up with Harper, but then found himself soaring over the top rope just as quickly as he entered.

Number five came Curtis Axel, who wisely hesitated for a second beside his Social Outcast partners. Reigns hit Harper with a Superman punch, finally knocking the big man off his feet. Axel slid into the ring and offered the defending champion a high five. Reigns shook his head and threw Axel over the top rope.

Number six came Goldust. He quickly targeted Balor and tried to eliminate him, but Balor caught himself on the apron and stayed alive.

Number seven was Heath Slater. Slater looked around the ring from the outside, waiting for an opening to where he could enter the match and not get eliminated right away like Axel and Rose did. Balor hit Reigns with a slingblade, and Slater took that as his chance to enter. Harper caught him right away and threw him outside to be caught by his teammates.

Number eight, Chris Jericho, ran to the ring and clotheslined Goldust over the top rope to officially end the night for him. Jericho hit Harper, Reigns and Balor with a Codebreaker.

The timer started counting down again. Jericho hit Harper with another Codebreaker. Balor ducked a clothesline from Jericho, then flipped it into a pele kick. Reigns, still staggering somewhat from Jericho's finisher, hit Balor with a Spear and fell to the mat with him.

Number nine was Bo Dallas. Dallas, the last of the Social Outcasts with a chance at winning the match, didn't enter the ring right away. He huddled with Rose, Axel and Slater on the outside, discussing a game plan going forward. After another moment, Dallas finally entered the ring. With everyone still down from Jericho's offense or Reigns' Spear, Dallas took a victory lap around the inside of the ring.

As the timer ticked down from ten again, Dallas was still running around the ring. Jericho charged him, but Dallas surprisingly hit a Bo-Dasszler on the former world champion. The buzzer sounded just as Bo stood waiting in the middle of the ring. The lights dropped again and, less than a second later, Bray Wyatt was in the ring behind Bo.

Bo, sensing someone was behind him, slowly started to turn around. His smile quickly faded when he locked eyes with the leader of The Wyatt Family. Bo nodded his head slowly, held up his hands in silent surrender, then casually walked across the ring and pushed himself over the top rope, eliminating himself without any effort from Bray. Bray cackled, mocking the cowardly act from Bo. The Social Outcasts chastised Bo for his lack of effort, but they all ran for the backstage area when Bray dropped down in his Spiderwalk stance.

Harper threw a barely standing Balor to Wyatt, who dropped the NXT champ with Sister Abigail. Next went Jericho, who fell victim to the move next. Harper dragged Reigns to his feet, but Roman Speared Bray before he had a chance to hit Sister Abigail. Reigns spun back around and hit another Spear on Harper. Reigns backed into the corner near the ring steps by the commentary tables when the timer for number eleven reached zero.

An unfamiliar entrance theme started to play in the arena. Reigns stared quizzically at the stage, also unsure who was making their entrance. The words "I am…" appeared on the titantron. The men in the ring, those who were still able to function correctly after the barrage of finishers, all turned their attention to the entrance ramp as the word "Phenomenal" crossed the tron and the crowd completely lost their minds.

Recent signee, AJ Styles marched on to the stage. He dropped his hood and spread his arms out to the side, finally making his debut in the WWE.

Reigns shook his head in disbelief. Bray crawled over to Harper and whispered hushed instructions to him.

As AJ climbed the ring steps, Reigns emerged from his corner to meet the new Superstar. Before Styles could even stare down the champ, Jericho hit Reigns with a Codebreaker. Jericho turned in Styles direction.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?!" Jericho screamed across the ring.

Jericho suddenly was thrown over the top rope by Balor, but he hung on with only one foot hitting the floor. Balor stood front and center when Styles finally entered a WWE ring for the first time. Balor and Styles looked each other over, the crowd quickly connecting their pasts together and loving every second of it. Instead of taking swings at each other, Styles and Balor turned their attention to Harper and Bray, who had gotten to their feet again.

Harper, a creepy grin across his face, waved at his opponents. "Hello, AJ!" He called over the rambunctious crowd. He suddenly stopped smiling. "Bye bye, AJ!"

Harper and Bray charged forward at Balor and Styles. The four men exchanged hellacious punches with each other. Bray locking up with Balor, while Harper traded blows with Styles.

Number twelve came Kane, who Chokeslammed Styles, Balor and attempted to attack Harper, but he, along with Bray, overpowered him and pummeled him to the ground.

Number thirteen came Ryback. Ryback and Harper fought each other for the most part. Jericho tried sneaking up behind Styles and throwing him out, but Styles clung to the top rope and avoided elimination.

Number fourteen was Stardust. As soon as Stardust entered the ring, he was hit with a Spear by Roman Reigns. Ryback hit Reigns with Shellshock, then tossed Stardust over the top rope. Ryback went back for Reigns, but the defending champion fought back and stopped himself from being eliminated.

Number fifteen came Alberto Del Rio. Del Rio hit a few superkicks on Jericho, Balor and Wyatt. Ryback ran at Del Rio for a clothesline, but Del Rio pulled down the bottom rope and sent Ryback to the outside.

Number sixteen was R-Truth. Truth ran to the ring, pulled up the ring skirt and removed a ladder form under the ring. With the ladder erect in the middle of the ring, Truth ascended it like he was trying to win a ladder match.

"Where's the briefcase?!" Truth cried from atop the ladder.

Kane brought him down and threw him out of the ring. Roman threw Kane out after him.

Number seventeen ticked down again. When the timer hit zero, the lights went out for a third time. When they came back, Braun Strowman was standing in the middle of the ring. Right away, Strowman tossed Balor over the top rope and down to the floor. Jericho attempted a Codebreaker, but Strowman caught him and slammed him down to the mat. Del Rio charged the big man, but Strowman tossed him in the air and caught him in his patent Triangle Sleeper.

Number eighteen came Rusev. Rusev helped fight off Strowman with a running superkick. Bray tried to get the upper hand on Rusev, but Reigns Speared Bray nearly out of his shoes. For his efforts, Reigns got kicked in the head by Rusev.

Number nineteen was Kevin Owens. Owens ducked a clothesline from Jericho and threw him out of the ring.

With no other option left, Reigns, Owens, Styles, Del Rio and Rusev backed into a corner opposite of the Wyat Family.

Number twenty came and the lights went down, a gong sounded in the arena. When the lights came back on, Wyatt was standing in the middle of the ring with Roman set up for Sister Abigail and Eric Rowan standing by his side. Bray slammed Roman down, then Del Rio, Owens, Styles and Rusev charged Bray, Braun, Rowan and Harper.

Twenty one was The Miz. Instead of entering the brawl in the ring, The Miz went to sit at the commentary booth.

Twenty two was Dean Ambrose. Ambrose ran to the ring to help the fight against the Wyatt Family. Ambrose dropped Wyatt with Dirty Deeds, but Harper caught him with a chokeslam. Rowan lifted Styles onto his shoulders, but Del Rio kicked Rowan in the chest, causing him to stumble and drop Styles.

Twenty three was Sheamus. Sheamus charged the ring and hit Rowan with a Brogue Kick and sent him over the top rope. Strowman then threw Sheamus out after his partner. Rusev and Del Rio tried to throw Strowman over, but the bigger man fought back and easily overpowered both individuals.

Twenty four was Wade Barret. Barret hit Styles with a Bull Hammer as soon as he entered the ring.

Owens tried to throw out Ambrose, but the Intercontinental Champion held on. Reigns fought with Harper in the corner and tried to shove the big man out. Harper fought back and shoved Reigns away, but Rusev came out of seemingly nowhere and pushed Harper over the top rope. Bray then threw out Rusev, but then was himself eliminated by Del Rio. Del Rio turned around right into Braun Strowman, who picked him up and threw him into the group of people outside.

Owens, Ambrose, Styles, Reigns, Strowman and The Miz was all that remained when number twenty five, Damien Sandow, made his way to the ring.

"What the hell do you think you're doing out here?!" Miz shouted at Sandow when the former stunt double rounded the ring. "You have no right to be in this Royal Rumble! I'm an A-Lister, you are a loser!"

Sandow grabbed Miz by the coattails and dragged him to the ring. With the crowd cheering him on, Sandow rolled Miz into the ring. Sandow ran to throw Miz out, but Miz jumped out of the way and sent Sandow over the top rope. Sandow held on, pulled himself back into the ring, then turned the tables on the Miz and threw him out instead. Strowman tossed Sandow out immediately afterwards, earning himself deafening boos from the live audience.

Twenty six was the returning Sami Zayn. Owens stared in disbelief when his former best friend ran on down to the ring. Owens and Zayn exchanged blows in the middle of the ring. Zayn caught the upper hand and threw his former friend over the top rope and down to the floor. Zayn turned around right into a big boot from Strowman.

As Strowman lifted Zayn above his head, Brock Lesnar entered at number twenty-seven. Braun dropped Sami on the mat, then ate a Spear from Reigns. Reigns stood up and was immediately lifted into an F5. Lesnar hit an F5 on Styles, then Ambrose, then Zayn. He tried to lift Strowman, but couldn't quite get the big man up. Strowman fought back and backed Lesnar into the ropes.

Twenty eight was Kofi Kingston. Kingston sprang from the ropes, over Strowman's head and right into a Spear from Reigns. Lesnar scooped Reigns up again and dropped him with another F5. Ambrose kicked Lesnar in the gut and hit Dirty Deeds. Styles moved to throw out Ambrose, but Dean caught himself. Strowman caught Styles mid-jump and threw him over the ropes. Lesnar pushed out Strowman, but then Lesnar himself was thrown out by Reigns.

Though he was eliminated, Lesnar slipped back in the ring and hit Ambrose, Reigns, Kingston and Zayn with an F5. Angry about being eliminated, Lesnar stormed out of the ring and back up the ramp.

Dolph Ziggler entered next to find all his opponents flat on their backs. He picked Zayn up and easily tossed him out of the ring. He tried Kingston next, but Kofi landed on the apron. Dolph superkicked Kofi, but Kofi jumped back far enough to land in the front row of the audience. With help from the fans, Kofi pushed himself back onto the barricade and avoided touching the floor. Kofi jumped from the barricade, to the ring steps, then walked onto the apron. However, Ziggler was waiting for him and finally dropped him to the floor with another superkick.

Reigns Speared Ziggler just as he turned around to go after Ambrose. Reigns turned to throw another Spear at Ambrose, but he paused when they locked eyes. Ambrose shook his head and yelled something to his former teammate.

Number thirty's music hit and Reigns' face turned pale. Triple H, fresh from a beating at the hands of the current WWE Champion, arrived to the arena as the last entrant. Reigns and Ambrose stood at the ready, but a rejuvenated Ziggler caught Dean's eye. Triple H brought the fight to Reigns, while Ambrose fought Ziggler. Reigns backed Triple H into a corner and almost had him lifted over the ropes, but Triple H jumped back at the last second and instead threw Reigns to the outside just as Ziggler hit the floor on the other side of the ring.

The final two, a fresh Triple H and a tired but ready to fight to the death Ambrose, remained in the ring. Triple H pulled himself to his feet with help from the ring ropes. Ambrose, tank top torn from his torso and back still covered in welts from his Last Man Standing match with Kevin Owens, limped to the center of the ring to stand nose to nose with Triple H.

Triple H pointed at the WrestleMania sign, then traced his hands around his waist, signaling to Ambrose he wanted the title. Ambrose grinned, blood covering his white teeth, then swung for Triple H's head. The two men brawled center ring, jockeying for the upper hand. Triple H brought his knee up for a stiff shot to Ambrose's gut, sending the lunatic into the ropes. Ambrose hit the ropes and countered with a jaw jacking lariat. Triple H quickly got back to his feet, but Ambrose kicked him in the gut and hooked both arms for Dirty Deeds.

Triple H pushed against Ambrose, sending them both into the ropes on the opposite side of the ring the hard camera was on. Ambrose grabbed for the top rope, forcing himself and Triple H over. Both men hit the outside, falling apart but both very clearly on the floor. Ambrose, still on his feet, turned to the referee for the final decision.

Mike Chioda raised Ambrose's hand in victory. John Cone waved off Chioda's decision, then raised a still prone Triple H's hand in victory. The time keeper rounded the ring with the WWE Championship. Ambrose tore the belt from the time keeper and lifted it above his head in victory. Cone took the belt from Ambrose, shook his head, then pointed at Triple H. Chioda, standing his ground, waved off Cone's decision and handed Ambrose the belt back.

Lillian Garcia approached the referees, needing an answer as to who won the match and who is the official champion.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match is…" Lillian Garcia leaned in while Chioda and Cone both gave her their results. "Both Dean Ambrose and Triple H!"

"What? That's insane!" Byron Saxton exclaimed over on commentary.

"No! You can't have two WWE Champions! Restart the damn match!" JBL yelled.

Triple H finally got to his feet. "No, dammit we are settling this now!" Triple H yelled to the referees. "Restart the damn thing! Get Ambrose back in the ri-"

Ambrose suddenly kicked Triple H in the gut and dropped him with Dirty Deeds. WWE Title wrapped snugly in his arms, Ambrose rounded the ring, swiped his Intercontinental Championship from the time keeper's area, then hightailed it away from ringside and into the WWE Universe.

"Wait, what the hell?" Cole exclaimed. "Dean Ambrose! Dean Ambrose has the WWE Championship! But the official decision was a draw!"

"Dean Ambrose just stole the WWE Championship!" JBL yelled.

Ambrose, a title belt on each shoulder, climbed the stairs in the crowd. He turned back towards the ring, yelling something the microphones couldn't pick up. He lifted both belts above his head, soaking in the crowd losing their minds for him.

"What… What does this mean for the WWE Championship? Triple H is out cold!" Saxton pointed out.

"It means we better tune into RAW tomorrow to get some answers!" Cole concluded.

The show ending graphic came on the screen with a shot of Triple H, forehead busted open, pulling himself off the ringside floor. Ambrose stood in the WWE Universe, a title in each hand raised above his head.


	2. Monday Night RAW January 25, 2016

**Monday Night RAW January 25, 2016**

After the recap video package for Royal Rumble finished, the arena filled with the sounds of a motorcycle revving. Dean Ambrose, clad in his leather jacket and dark sunglasses with both his Intercontinental Championship and the WWE Championship slung over his shoulders, swaggered out onto the stage to a massive cheer from the live audience.

"Welcome to Monday Night RAW," Michael Cole announced as the camera followed Dean as he made his way to the ring. "We are twenty-four hours removed from a controversial end to the Royal Rumble event. Last night, thirty men competed to become WWE Champion. Dean Ambrose and Triple H were the final two in the match, but then both men were thrown over the top rope and landed on the floor at the same time," as Cole spoke, pictures from the pay-per-view that aired the night before showed on the screen, recapping the final moments of the Royal Rumble match. "Officials argued back and forth about who was the rightful winner, but things quickly broke down when Triple H tried to restart the match himself. Ambrose hit Dirty Deeds on Triple H, then stole the title belt and escaped into the WWE Universe."

"Stole is the correct term, Michael," JBL commented. "That lunatic didn't win anything, but he had the audacity to take the championship and run away instead of beating Triple H."

Ambrose took a mic and stood in the middle of the ring. He brought the mic up to his mouth to speak, but the crowd started an "Ambrose! Ambrose!" chant before he could get a word in.

"The WWE Universe showing support for the unofficial champion," Cole pointed out.

"Yeah, I freakin' rule," Ambrose claimed, receiving a massive cheer in return. "Last night, not only did I retain my Intercontinental Championship against Kevin Owens, but I made it to the final two of the Royal Rumble. Now, as you probably know by now, things didn't exactly go my way at the end there. According to the referees, Triple H and I are technically co-champions," Ambrose paused for a moment to let the crowd react; The live audience booed heavily at that statement. "Well, I thought, 'screw that, I'll make it easier for y'all', and took the title for myself. Since Triple H was knocked out the last time I saw him, I guess that makes me the WWE Champion."

Before Dean could get another word in, Stephanie McMahon's music hit. Unsurprisingly, she was met with a negative reaction from the crowd. The Chief Brand Officer of WWE was noticeably not happy. In fact, her face openly bore an expression of pure fury.

"Steph, it's good to see you," Ambrose said. "I know you have important business matters to attend to, so there's no need for a formal congratulations. I'll just take over from here and make Monday Night RAW awesome again."

Stephanie brought her own microphone to her mouth. "You need to understand something, Dean Ambrose," Stephanie's words were soft, but full of venom; The complete opposite of how she usually screamed. "You ARE NOT going to do whatever you please and get away with it. This is MY show and I will be damned if I let someone like you make a mockery out of me!"

"I don't need to, Steph-"

"That's Ms McMahon to you!" Stephanie finally screamed.

"Right, sorry. Listen Steph, I don't need to make a mockery out of you. When I dropped your husband's ass on the floor of the arena last night, he made himself look like a chump without me having to try."

"You stole the WWE Championship last night, and that is making a mockery of me," Stephanie turned towards the entrance way and waved her arm, signaling to someone in the back. After a few moments, Sheamus and Rusev arrived onto the stage. "Until we settle the end of the Royal Rumble, I think it's best for business that I keep the WWE Championship until further notice."

Dean snickered. "Ok, so you want me to hand over the belt to the League of Losers, huh? What, is Beaker going to take it from me and lose it again a week later? Shoklov the dancing bear is gonna beat me up, huh?"

Rusev and Sheamus started marching towards the ring. Wisely, Ambrose rolled out of the ring and hopped the barricade. Out of nowhere, at the end of the aisle, Wade Barret stepped out and blocked Ambrose's path. Ambrose turned back for the ring, but Alberto Del Rio was waiting for him already.

Suddenly, Roman Reigns's entrance theme played through the arena. Wade Barret turned to search for Reigns, but immediately got Speared to the ground when Reigns appeared from off-screen.

Ambrose hit Del Rio with the WWE Title, then bolted for the stairs where Roman was already starting to escape into the WWE Universe.

"No! This isn't over Ambrose!" Stephanie screamed from the entrance stage. "If you think you've seen the last of the League of Nations, then you're sadly mistaken! You will defend your Intercontinental Championship against all four members in a four-on-one handicap match! It will be no disqualifications and if Reigns gets involved, then you will lose the title and be suspended!"

"Quite the predicament for Dean Ambrose here." Saxton ever so elegantly put. "He takes the WWE Championship, but now he's at risk of losing his Intercontinental Championship."

"That's what he gets for trying to make Stepanie McMahon look bad, Byron." JBL rebutted.

"Well, we will see that match later tonight. Dean Ambrose is against all odds when he faces the entire League of Nations in a handicap match," Cole spoke. "Hopefully Reigns stays away, otherwise Ambrose is suspended. After what Ambrose did to Stephanie's husband, Triple H, one can only assume his suspension will go on indefinitely."

* * *

The camera switched to a shot in a backstage area. Charlotte Flair, WWE Diva's Championship locked around her waist, made her way down the hall with her father by her side.

"That's later tonight," Cole continued. "Up next, we hear from the WWE Diva's Champion, Charlotte Flair, about her win at the Royal Rumble against Becky Lynch last night!"

* * *

After commercial break, the show came back with Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose in the locker room. Ambrose still had both title belts in his hands.

"Man, I gotta thank you for savin' my ass back there," Ambrose said. "But, now I gotta deal with the whole crew by myself, or I'm screwed."

Reigns pointed at the Intercontinental Championship. "You got this, Dean. You're still Intercontinental Champion for a reason. You're built to kick ass, and the League of Nations have no chance of taking you down. Hell, it's no DQ. Grab a chair and start swingin'. What are they gonna do?"

"Not a damn thing," Ambrose agreed.

Reigns shifted his focus to the WWE Championship. Dean also looked at the belt, then slung it over his shoulder. Reigns started to reach for it, but Dean took a step back before Reigns could take it.

"I think I'll keep her warm for now," Ambrose stated, then walked off screen.

* * *

The shot changed to show the arena. Charlotte Flair's music played through the speakers. With her father following close to her side, the WWE Diva's Champion strutted down the aisle and to the ring.

Cole started to speak on commentary. "Charlotte Flair, accompanied by her father, WWE Hall of Famer, 'Nature Boy' Ric Flair, was successful in defending her Diva's Championship against Becky Lynch last night at Royal Rumble. Flair won with Natural Selection after a questionable assist from her father."

"Ric Flair inserted himself in the match when he didn't have any business being there," JBL said.

Charlotte stood proudly in the center of the ring. Byron Saxton entered the ring and stood beside her for an interview.

"Charlotte, last night you retained your Diva's Championship," Byron began. "You defeated Becky Lynch after your father interfer-"

"My father had nothing to do with my dominant win last night," Charlotte cut in. "I won the match on my own power and beat Becky Lynch in the middle of the ring."

Charlotte paused to "woo" with her dad. Saxton began to ask another question, but then Alicia Fox's music started to play.

The former member of Team Bella, dressed once again in the ring gear she wore before teaming up with Nikki and Brie, made a beeline for the ring.

Charlotte looked at her dad, then turned back to Alicia when she stepped into the ring.

"Charlotte," Alicia confronted. "I saw your match last night against Becky Lynch. Let's face it, without your dad, Becky would be champion."

Charlotte laughed mockingly at Alicia. "Oh, is that what you think? Where's the rest of Team Bella, huh? Oh, on the shelf with a broken neck or caring for their husband? Who the hell do you think you are, coming in MY ring and interrupting MY victory."

Alicia shook her head. "I want a title match at Fastlane!"

Charlotte once again threw her head back in laughter. "YOU? YOU want a title match? When's the last time you won a tag match with the Bellas? When's the last time you won ANYTHING? You are the furthest back in line as anyone could be, and that's saying something. You've been here for almost a decade, and you have nothing to show for it."

"That's the thing, Charlotte. You and a lot of people seem to forget that I am a former Diva's Champion, and I will be damned if I let you and your father ruin a division I help build!"

Charlotte again laughed in Alicia's face. Alicia darted forward and clubbed Charlotte with a stiff forearm. Ric tried to wrestle Alicia off Charlotte, but Fox shoved Ric back and continued throwing stiff shots at Charlotte.

Charlotte finally managed to roll out of the ring with her title belt locked securely in her arms. Alicia shouted to Charlotte, then made a swiping motion at her midsection, telling everyone she expected to be champion very soon.

* * *

The shot cut to Stephanie McMahon in her office, talking to Mr McMahon. The crowd erupted in boos the moment the two corporate members appeared on-screen.

"My main concern, right now, is stopping Dean Ambrose," Stephnie told her father. "He attacked Hunter last night and now he thinks he's WWE Champion. We can't have that lunatic running around thinking he owns the place."

"Well, he doesn't… I do," Vince pointed out. "If Ambrose wants to play hard ball and not cooperate, then I fully condone the four-on-one handicap match tonight."

From the left hand side, Roman Reigns appeared. He gave Vince a once over, then shot a glare towards Stephanie.

"What the hell do you want?" Stephnie barked.

"Shut up," Roman stated simply.

"Who the hell-"

Vince lifted his hand. "Hold on, Stephanie. Let the man speak. He had the guts to come in here and face me like a man. Let's hear what he has to say."

"I want my title back." Roman growled.

Vince nodded his head. "Well, unlike Ambrose and Triple H, you were eliminated decisively last night. That means you are no longer WWE Champion. If it was up to me, and since it is, it'll be a VERY long time before you get a title match again. If you want to get on my good side, you should find your friend Ambrose and get the title back to me."

Roman shook his head. "I don't know where Dean is. Haven't seen him all night."

Roman walked off-screen, being followed by dirty looks from both Vince and Stephanie.

* * *

The feed cut back to the arena. The brand new entrance theme that debuted the night before hit once again and AJ Styles made his presence known.

"AJ Styles is finally here in WWE! And he has singles action up next!" Cole said over at commentary.

"Former IWGP Champion, just like Brock Lesnar," JBL added.

Styles climbed into the ring. The New Day's music started to play. Big E, Kofi and Xavier walked out onto the stage. Xavier and Kofi both wore their respective halves of the WWE Tag Team Championships.

"AJ Styles faces a pretty decent first opponent here in WWE," Cole described. "He will face former United States and Intercontinental Champion, Kofi Kingston."

"Don't forget that he is currently one half of the WWE Tag Team Champions, Michael," JBL said.

Just before the match started, Chris Jericho's music hit and the former world champion took to the stage. The bell rang and Kofi and AJ locked up. Jericho made his way to the ringside area and took a seat by commentary.

"Well, it looks like Jericho is taking a front row seat to AJ's WWE debut," Cole stated.

After a few minutes of wrestling, AJ lept from the top rope and connected with a huge flying forearm.

"He calls that the Phenomenal Forearm!" Cole cried as Styles went for the pin on Kofi.

1!

2!

3!

Styles jumped to his feet in victory. Kofi rolled out of the ring with his New Day teammates helping him stand.

Styles turned around to leave, but Jericho was standing behind him waiting. Jericho looked Styles up and down, then stuck out his right hand.

Styles look around quizzically for a second, then shook Jericho's hand. Jericho clapped for Styles, then rolled out of the ring to leave the arena again. Styles shrugged his shoulders and continued to celebrate in the ring.

* * *

After the show came back from commercial, AJ Styles was shown walking around backstage. Several lower-card Superstars congratulated him on his debut match. After a moment of shaking hands, AJ came face-to-face once again with Chris Jericho.

"Well, well, well," Jericho spoke. "If it isn't Mr Phenomenal himself. IWGP and Impact Champion. You've done it all, kid. Now you've made it to the big leagues."

"Why were you out there watching my match?" Styles questioned.

"Just had to see what all the hype was about," Jericho stated. "Good news for you, I was somewhat impressed. You took down a champion in less than ten minutes. Sure, it was someone incompetent like Kofi Kingston, but it is still impressive."

Jericho paused a moment to nod his head in approval. In the background, Dean Ambrose walked out of a locker room, turned to look at the camera, then hurried off in the other direction.

"I got my eye on you, Styles," Jericho said in a non-threatening way. "I like what I see."

Jericho walked away, leaving AJ behind.

* * *

Bo Dallas was shown in the locker room. He was sitting on a bench with his head resting in his hands.

Curtis Axel, Heath Slater and Adam Rose arrived on screen. Bo didn't look up at his teammates.

"Bo, what's got you all down, baby? It was just one little hiccup," Slater said in attempts to cheer Bo up.

Bo shook his head. "No, it wasn't. I threw myself out of the Royal Rumble last night. I'm sick and tired of being treated like a joke around here."

"We don't treat you like a joke, Bo," Axel said.

Bo stood up. "Look, I'll join you guys in a bit, ok? Just… I need a moment alone."

Slater, Axel and Rose all reluctantly verbally agreed with Bo before leaving the locker room.

Bo stood in front of a mirror, shaking his head at his reflection.

"You need to stop being such a coward," Bo told himself. "Stand up for once and show people what you're capable of."

The lights in the locker room suddenly went out. A second later, the lights came back on. Bo jumped back in surprise when he saw the mirror now had the words "We're Here" painted in red over the surface.

Bo turned to his left and saw a sheep mask sitting on the counter in front of the mirror. Bo looked around the room, searching for whoever left the mask, but no one was there.

* * *

Naomi's music was in the middle of playing when the camera focused back on the ring. Naomi, with Tamina by her side, stood ready in the middle of the ring.

Alicia Fox's music hit for the second time that night. She skipped on stage as the camera panned out to show Charlotte Flair watching a monitor backstage.

"Well, it looks like Charlotte is staking out her next challenger for the WWE Diva's Championship," Cole said.

"It's a smart strategy on the champ's part," JBL said. "Figure out your opponents weaknesses and exploit them."

The bell rang and Alicia immediately kicked Naomi in the gut. She hit the ropes, then kicked Naomi in the back of the head with a Scissors Kick. Naomi hit the ground with a loud thud and Alicia went for the cover.

1!

2!

3!

"Wow, what just happened?" Cole asked in surprise. "Alicia Fox has definitely got her groove back after this one."

Backstage, Charlotte rolled her eyes and stormed away. Alicia continued celebrating in the ring.

* * *

After commercial, the camera shifted to Renee Young in the interview area.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please help me welcome, Brock Lesnar and Paul Heyman," Renee smiled politely as both Heyman and Lesnar stepped into frame. "Paul, Brock, I think the entire WWE Universe wants to know what the next step is for the Beast Incarnate, since he was unsuccessful in the Royal Rumble last night."

"Miss Young, my client, Brock Lesnar, was eliminated last night from behind by the cowardice Roman Reigns. Had my client not been focused on throwing Braun Strowman into the third row, he would've easily eliminated Roman Reigns as well. But because Roman Reigns is a coward and cannot face my client like a man, Brock Lesnar is not the WWE Champion. However, Brock Lesnar and I heard about Mr McMahon's deal with Roman Reigns and we do plan on bringing the WWE Championship back to The Authority, for the sake of the company. Whether or not we have to take Dean Ambrose out to do that, we will find out when we get there."

"What does that mean for Dean Ambrose?" Renee asked.

"Ah, the little girlfriend worried for her man. How sweet. It really is. But don't be concerned, miss. Brock will happily put Ambrose out of his misery quickly." Heyman stated.

"How do you know Ambrose is still in the arena? He could've left for the sake of both his titles," Renee pointed out.

"He is only the champion of one title belt," Heyman snapped. "Do you know the whereabouts of Dean Ambrose, Miss Young?"

Lesnar took a step towards Renee. Renee began to step back, but then she screamed when Lesnar suddenly fell forward onto the ground with a sickening crack filling the room.

Dean Ambrose, both titles secured around his waist, brandished a steel chair in his hands. He hit Lesnar two more times with the chair, then turned for Heyman.

"Did you touch her!? Did you [audio cut] touch her!?" Ambrose screamed.

Heyman fell to his knees and begged Ambrose not to hurt him. Ambrose shook his head and pushed Heyman over with his foot. Ambrose turned back for Lesnar and wailed on him several more times with the chair. With the chair dented, Ambrose threw it away.

"Are you ok?" Ambrose asked Renee. Renee nodded her head, reassuring the manic Ambrose. "Get out of here, ok?" Ambrose told the blonde reporter.

As Dean and Renee left the shot, Heyman crawled over to the prone body of Brock Lesnar.

* * *

The League of Nations made their entrance for the main event. Sheamus, Rusev, Wade Barret, and United States Champion Alberto Del Rio stood shoulder to shoulder on the stage.

"Barret, Rusev, Sheamus and Del Rio are here to do Stepahnie McMahon's bidding," Cole said as the four Superstars marched to the ring. "There goal is to dethrone Intercontinental Champion Dean Ambrose and take back the WWE Championship."

"Both titles should be put on the line in this match, if you ask me," Byron chimed in.

"Nobody's asking you, Byron," JBL rudely added.

Dean Ambrose's music kicked in, causing a deafening roar to emerge from the audience. The League of Nations turned for the entrance ramp, but Ambrose started to descend down the stairs in the audience. Ambrose was noticeably only wearing the Intercontinental Championship around his waist.

Ambrose hopped the barricade and headed for the time keeper's area. He grabbed a steel chair, slapped it on the announce table, then yelled for the League of Nations to attack him.

Stephanie McMahon came out, fire in her walk and eyes. "Where the hell is my WWE Championship, Ambrose?!" She roared into a microphone.

"Hey, this match is for the IC belt, lady, not the big one," Ambrose said into his own mic. "Besides, if you ever want to see that belt again, you better think again about sending meat heads after defenseless reporters, huh? You're lucky I let that bastard off with a few broken ribs."

Just as Ambrose finished talking, Brock Lesnar's music hit. Lesnar, with Heyman in tow, marched onto the stage. Before Brock could even hit the ramp, Roman Reigns came out of nowhere and hit Lesnar with a Spear. Reigns hopped to his feet, then hit Heyman with a Superman Punch. Roman turned to Stephanie, shook his head then gave her a crotch chop that lit the crowd into another frenzy.

The bell rang as Ambrose slid into the ring. He clubbed Barrett with the steel chair, then hit Rusev in the gut with it. He turned to Sheamus and immediately ate a Brogue Kick. Del Rio set up for a corner Superkick, but he stopped dead in his tracks when Ryback's music started to play.

Ryback, walking with a sense of purpose, marched down to the ring. Del Rio foolishly ran out of the ring to confront Ryback. Ryback threw a hard clothesline into Del Rio's sternum, knocking the US Champion clean off his feet. Ryback turned back around and left the arena, having gotten his payback from Del Rio.

Sheamus turned his attention back to Dean Ambrose. Ambrose hopped to his feet and hit Sheamus with Dirty Deeds. Rusev charged Dean, but Dean also hit him with his finisher. Ambrose got to his feet, fire in his veins, only to be brought back down by a Pedigree from a suddenly appearing Triple H.

Triple H, clad in a leather jacket and jeans, stared down at the unconscious IC Champion. Triple H pointed at Barrett, then at Ambrose and forced the ref to get ready.

Barrett went for the pin.

1!

2!

3!

Barrett stood up to look Triple H in the eye. Triple H took the Intercontinental Championship from the ref and handed it to Barrett. Barrett started to laugh, then left the ring and up the ramp with his League of Nations partners.

The show closed with the image of Triple H standing over Dean Ambrose.


	3. Monday Night RAW February 1, 2016

**Monday Night RAW February 1, 2016**

The show kicks off with Triple H's music playing through the speakers. Triple H, dressed in a leather jacket and jeans like the week before, walked out onto the stage with Stephanie McMahon at his side and The League of Nations flanking him from behind. The crowd erupted in ear shattering boos to greet the authoritarian, his wife and his apparent bodyguards.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Monday Night RAW," Michael Cole said as the camera panned to follow The Authority on their way to the ring. "Michael Cole as always joined by JBL and Byron Saxton. Last week, Monday Night RAW came to a close with Wade Barrett once again claiming the Intercontinental Championship. Of course, he had an assist from WWE COO Triple H."

"I don't know what Triple H wants with The League of Nations, but Barret, Del Rio, Sheamus and Rusev should consider themselves pretty lucky if the boss is handing them title wins," JBL added.

Triple H stood center ring with Stephanie close to his side. Sheamus handed him a microphone before joining his teammates behind Triple H.

"If it wasn't clear enough as is, last week was a warning," Triple H spoke over the live audience's loud boos. "A warning to any and all WWE Superstars that think they have the gall to stand up and defy The Authority. Dean Ambrose thought he was above me, above Stephanie, above the WWE and he paid for it."

Stephanie stepped forward. "No one is above WWE. Nobody is above The Authority! We have and always will be the final say in everything that happens around here and that includes what happens with the WWE Championship."

Triple H took the lead again. "At WWE Fastlane, two weeks from this Sunday, we will have a number one contender's match to determine who will be the first competitor in the WWE Championship match at WrestleMania. Since Dean Ambrose and I were eliminated at the same time, and Ambrose refused to restart the match, that means he forfeits and I won the Royal Rumble."

Stephanie smiled from ear to ear at the sound of the disapproving boos coming from the WWE audience. "Which means," Stephanie spoke. "My husband, The Game, Triple H, will be competing at WrestleMania for the vacant WWE Championship. And yes, you heard that correctly, the WWE Championship is vacant since Roman Reigns was eliminated during the Royal Rumble, which means he lost his WWE Championship. As for who my husband's opponent will be, the main event of Fastlane will be a number one contender's match that will see Brock Lesnar facing off against the winner of tonight's Fatal Five-Way main event! The competitors in that match will be… Kevin Owens… Sami Zayn… Adrian Neville... Chris Jericho… and Roman Reigns!" The crowd cheered for every competitor, but started to boo heavily when Reigns was mentioned.

"Now, when it comes to the WWE Championship itself, I need it back," Triple H turned towards the entrance ramp. "Dean Ambrose, wherever the hell you are, you have ten seconds to bring your ass out here and return the WWE Championship!"

The image on the Titantron showed the WWE Championship. The camera panned out to show it was sitting on the desk in an office; It was obviously Triple H's office, since the nameplate on top of the desk read 'Hunter Helmsley'. Dean Ambrose, met with a thunderous cheer from the audience, stepped into frame.

"I have it right here, Hunter," Dean told the camera. "All wrapped up nice and pretty for you in your office. All you gotta do is come get it. And I do mean you, Hunter. Not the League of Losers, not J and J security, not Corporate Kane, not Brock Lesnar. You. Last week, you jumped me from behind and cost me one of my belts-"

"The WWE Championship isn't yours, you son of a bitch!" Triple H screamed into the mic.

Ambrose snickered. "Arrogance has never suited you, Hunter. See, all you had to do was come down to your office and talk to me. You would've gotten the belt back. Maybe. But I guess we'll never know. And since I'm not in the Fatal Five-Way match later tonight," Ambrose lifted a sledgehammer into his hands. "I guess I'll redecorate your office for you a little."

Before Triple H could get a word out, Ambrose turned towards Hunter's desk and brought the sledgehammer crashing down. The desk exploded into a tornado of splinters raining around Ambrose. The Lunatic Fringe swung the hammer at the wall, knocking a massive hole into the face. Then, after dislodging the sledgehammer from the wall, threw it across the room into a trophy case. The case imploded on itself as glass shattered and Ambrose scooped the WWE Title off the broken desk.

Triple H turned to The League of Nations and yelled orders at them. Sheamus, Del Rio, Rusev and Barret started to leave the ring and march back up the entrance ramp.

"Oh, you're sending your goons after me, Hunter?" Ambrose chuckled. "All you had to do was suck it up, be a man, get your balls back from Stephanie and meet me for a little chat and you could've gotten your precious belt back. But since you're so scared of people finding out you're only half the man you say you are, you just couldn't face me and take the ass whoopin' you got comin' to you! Well, tell you what, boss man. You ain't gettin' [audio cut] back until I have my shot at winning this thing for real! So until then, hasta la vista, baby!"

The camera returned to the ring. Triple H, visibly seething with anger, screamed unheard obscenities at the Titantron, directing his barrage of insults towards Dean Ambrose.

Backstage, The League of Nations called out for Ambrose. Rusev kicked down the door to Triple H's office. The four men stepped inside the office. Down the hall, just barely inside the shot, Dean Ambrose stepped out into the hallway, shook his head, then hurried in the opposite direction. Rusev, Del Rio, Sheamus and Barrett stepped out of the office and continued marching throughout the hallway, shouting for Ambrose.

* * *

The camera cut to another part of the backstage area. Alicia Fox was making her way to the ring. The League of Nations angrily passed her. Alicia gave them a dirty look, but otherwise kept to herself and kept walking.

* * *

The show came back from commercial with AJ Styles stretching out in the men's locker room. Chris Jericho entered the frame, matching AJ's pop with a massive cheer from the crowd also.

"So, I don't know if you heard," Jericho told Styles. "I have a Fatal Five-Way match later tonight where I could get a chance to face Brock Lesnar at Fastlane. I know you probably think you deserve to be part of that match too, but unfortunately it doesn't matter if you were Mr TNA for a decade when you're in the big leagues. See, in the WWE, you have to beat some of the best competition in the world if you ever hope to have a chance to make it here. Beating Kofi last week was cool and all, but it won't get you anywhere if you only beat up lowlife losers."

AJ nodded his head. "You know, Chris, I actually agree with you. Kofi Kingston is a tough Superstar, but it won't prove anything if I keep beating people like him. That's why I asked Vince McMahon to give me a match tonight against a former WWE Champion… Kane."

Jericho smirked, seemingly being somewhat impressed by AJ's announcement. "Not bad, kid. Maybe you'll impress me again if you manage to put away the Big Red Machine."

Jericho walked away from the shot, leaving AJ behind.

* * *

In the ring, Tamina was waiting with Naomi at ringside. Charlotte Flair, with her Diva's Championship but not her father Ric, sat beside the commentary table.

Alicia Fox made her entrance to a mostly positive reaction from the crowd. Charlotte pretended to vomit on commentary when Fox skipped past her to enter the ring.

"Charlotte, I imagine you feel Alicia Fox is not a worthy opponent for you or your championship," Michael Cole asked the champion.

"No, Cole, as a matter of fact I do not," Charlotte replied. "Alicia Fox put her hands on my father and had the audacity to claim she helped build this Diva's division. She hasn't been a champion in almost a decade, so how good can she really be?"

The bell rang and, much like the week before with Naomi, Alicia kicked Tamina in the gut, hit the ropes and kicked her with a huge Scissor Kick. Alicia went for the quick cover attempt.

1!

2!

3!

Charlotte threw her headset down. Fox turned to celebrate on the turnbuckle, but Charlotte pulled her down and shoved her to the mat. Fox scrambled to her feet, but Charlotte dropped her with a massive Spear. Grabbing one of Fox's legs, Charlotte teased the Figure Eight. Instead of slapping the submission on, Charlotte dropped Alicia's leg and exited the ring.

* * *

Backstage in the interview area, Renee Young stood waiting for her cue.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please help me welcome my guest, Roman Reigns," Renee smiled politely while the previously mentioned former WWE Champion walked on screen to a mixed reaction from the audience. "Roman, tonight you face four other men for a chance to earn a spot in the number one contender's match at Fastlane against Brock Lesnar. How do you think you favor in the match?"

"Renee, I'm a former WWE Champion," Roman stated. "That means I know what it's like to be at the top of the mountain. It's a feeling I'm not ready to let go of just yet. Now, I don't know what Dean thinks he's doing with the WWE Championship, but come WrestleMania, I'm going to need it back."

Renee looked around the room for a minute. "How is he, by the way?"

Roman shrugged. "Wish I could tell you, Renee. I haven't seen Dean at all since last week."

Roman walked off screen. Renee sighed heavily, a look of worry overtaking her face. Suddenly, the curtains behind her shifted. Dean Ambrose, WWE Title slung over his shoulder, entered the shot.

Dean chuckled in Roman's direction. "We'll see about that, bud," he turned his focus to Renee. He smirked, gave her a once over, then kissed her on the forehead and once again ducked behind the curtains.

Renee smiled and rolled her eyes.

* * *

After commercial break, Bo Dallas was shown making his way into the building from the parking lot. He was looking at his phone, but he suddenly looked up and stopped walking. Standing at the entrance to the arena was a man in a sheep mask. Dallas turned around to walk away, but another man at the end of the driveway was also wearing a sheep mask. Bo turned back for the arena, butt he first man was gone. Bo glanced back and the second man was also gone.

Bo shook his head and quickly made his way into the arena.

* * *

Up next, AJ Styles made his entrance. AJ dropped his hood and posed with his arms spread out. After getting in the ring, flames shot up on the stage and Demon Kane shuffled down the entrance ramp. AJ looked focus, but his attention was briefly taken when Chris Jericho's music hit and he made his way to ringside.

The match was slow, but it ended quickly. AJ got most of the offense in, but Kane still managed to get some shots in too. AJ lept from the top rope and hit Kane with the Phenomenal Forearm. Kane went down like a bag of sand and AJ went for the cover.

1!

2!

3!

AJ Styles immediately turned towards Chris Jericho. Jericho slow clapped as he stood ringside. AJ nodded his head, pointed at Jericho, then posed on the turnbuckle. Jericho continued applauding AJ for his match.

* * *

Backstage, Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon and Triple H stood in the rubble of what was once Triple H's office.

"This is unacceptable, Hunter," Vince told his son-in-law. "I want that bastard found and fired this instant!"

"You don't think I don't know that, old man?" Triple H shot back. "I have The League of Nations looking for that lowlife right now. I'll have the WWE Championship back before RAW is done."

"Good, because if not-"

"If not what?" Triple H got in his father-in-law's face. "What the hell are you going to do about it?"

Stephanie stepped in-between her father and husband. "Look, we can argue about whose fault is what later. What's important is getting the WWE Championship back. I think we can all agree to that, right?"

Triple H and Vince both agreed.

* * *

Adrian Neville's music filled the arena. The high flying cruiserweight hurried onto the stage, posed his signature stance in the steam, then made his way down to the ring.

Chris Jericho entered next. With his smug exterior, Jericho ignored the fans and made a beeline for the ring.

Sami Zayn arrived next to a massive cheer. He was obviously the fan favorite going into the match.

Kevin Owens walked out next. He stared down his former best friend, Sami Zayn, the entire time he made his way to the ring.

Roman Reigns entered last to a massive disapproval from the fans. He climbed down the steps in the crowd, hopped the barrier and took his spot in the ring with the four other competitors.

Right out of the gate, Zayn flew across the ring and Helluva Kicked Owens nearly into the third row. Owens, knocked unconscious by the blow, rolled out of the ring and fell on the floor.

Reigns tried to use his strength advantage to give himself the upper hand against the smaller opposition. Neville was quick on his feet and hit the ropes multiple times to set himself up for quick flips and lightning fast strikes. Zayn and Jericho traded blows in the middle of the ring. Owens tried to re-enter the match after a few minutes on the outside, but another Helluva Kick from Zayn knocked him right back out of the match.

With all but Jericho and Neville down, the match was starting to reach its climax. Neville scaled the ropes, looking for the Red Arrow on Zayn. Jericho shoved Neville from the side, knocking him off the top rope and onto Owens. Jericho turned around to run at the ropes and try for another Lionsault, but he instead walked right into a bone jarring Spear from Roman. Reigns covered Jericho for the win.

1!

2!

3!

Reigns jumped to his feet. The referee raised his hand to solidify his victory in the match.

A moment later, Dean Ambrose came rushing down the ramp and slid into the ring. Behind him, Stephanie McMahon, Triple H, Vince McMahon and The League of Nations walked out onto the stage.

"Dean, there's no use running now," Triple H said, brandishing his own sledgehammer. We have you surrounded and you and I both know you have something that doesn't belong to you."

Stephanie stepped in. "We can do things the easy way or the hard way."

Ambrose took a mic. "The hard way! I never do things the easy way! Come on, don't you people pay attention to this damn show? Roman and I will tear through every single one of you because that's what brothers do-"

Just as Dean finished that sentence, he turned to face Roman and ate a Spear from the big Samoan. The crowd exclaimed in shock at the sight of Roman staring down at his former SHIELD brother while Dean lay unconscious on the canvas.

"Like I said," Triple H said. "There is always a plan B."

Roman Reigns picked up the WWE Championship. He marched up the ramp, being led by eardrum bursting boos from the crowd. Roman, WWE Championship belt in hand, shook hands with Vince, then Stephanie, then lastly Triple H.

Roman handed the belt over to Vince. The show closing shot was Ambrose starting to get up in the ring, then Roman and The Authority, with the WWE Championship in their possession, staring back at him.


	4. Monday Night RAW February 8, 2016

**Monday Night RAW February 8, 2016**

After the show opening promo package, the arena filled with boo's as Vince McMahon's music sounded through the arena. The CEO of WWE strutted to the ring in his signature walk with a prideful smirk upon his face.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Monday Night RAW," Michael Cole announced as the camera quickly panned to the commentary booth at ringside. "I'm Michael Cole alongside JBL and filling in for Byron Saxton, we have Renee Young making her debut at the commentary desk!"

"I'm so excited to be a part of the commentary team here on RAW!" The excited blonde interviewer stated. "I was told personally by Mr McMahon himself that I was being reassigned tonight to commentary! This is such a huge, amazing opportunity for me!"

"Well, welcome to the team, Renee. First, to kick off Monday Night RAW, we have the Chairman himself, Mr McMahon!" Cole pointed out with the hard-cam refocusing on Mr McMahon in the middle of the ring.

"Aren't you people happy to see me?" Vince asked rhetorically to the jeering audience. The eccentric billionaire chuckled. "Good. I'm not exactly thrilled to see all of your hideous mugs either. But, I'm not out here to trade petty insults with all of you people. Last week was the beginning of a new era here in the WWE. After getting MY WWE Championship back from the hands of that hooligan, Dean Ambrose," the mention of Dean's name brought a massive ovation from the crowd. Vince, after shaking his head disapprovingly at the audience, continued speaking. "We named the two men who will battle for the privilege of fighting my son-in-law Triple H at WrestleMania. Those two men, who will go head-to-head at Fastlane in two weeks time, will be Brock Lesnar and, my personal favorite, Roman Reigns."

The mere mention of Reigns's name brought a tidal wave of negativity from the mass of fans around the arena. The camera panned around the building, showing the disapproving scowls and angered cries from everyone in attendance.

Roman's music suddenly kicked in. The former WWE Champion, somehow drawing even more boo's from the crowd, walked out onto the stage in a smart looking business suit. Instead of his long black hair down around his shoulders, it was pulled up into a tightly knit bun on the back of his head.

Vince McMahon clapped the former champion to the ring, all the while Reigns took his time with a cocky jaunt.

"Roman Reigns, obviously not a fan favorite tonight," JBL pointed out amidst the rowdy audience.

"Roman Reigns stabbed his best friend in the back last week," Renee rebutted. "It's no surprise that the WWE Universe wants nothing to do with him anymore."

Reigns entered the ring. He stood face-to-face with Mr McMahon, flashed a narcissistic smile at the crowd, then shook his bosses hand like he had the week prior.

Vince cleared his throat. "Now, Roman, I'm sure the WWE Universe would like to have some kind of explanation for your actions last week."

Roman spoke into his own mic. "I'm sure they would, sir. But they're not getting a damn thing from me," Reigns turned toward the hard camera. "Dean Ambrose was a loose cannon that needed to be snuffed out. Triple H and Mr McMahon needed a mercenary that would do anything to be the top guy again. Guess what, I answered that call and now I have a chance to be WWE Champion again."

"I like how you told them you wouldn't give an explanation, but then you did anyway," Vince chuckled.

"Hey, man, you wrote this [audio cut], not me," Roman replied, receiving the smallest of cheers.

Vince shrugged. "Well, that is true. I am the boss after all. Which means I have some business to take care of. You see, every year, after WrestleMania, we have what we call 'spring cleaning' around here. We let go of some of the lower-level talent to make room for people actually worth a damn. Now, I could wait a few more months to finalize some paperwork, but I wanted to get a little jumpstart early this year… Starting with the commentary team."

"Goodbye, Byron," JBL commented.

The camera focused on Cole, Renee and JBL. The three commentators looked at each other worryingly, then back at their boss.

"Michael Cole…" Vince hissed. "I don't know why you look so worried. You've been here twenty years. You're the best voice I have on this damned roster! Why would I want you gone?"

"Sorry, guys, but he does have a point," Cole said.

"No," Vince growled. "I want her."

The camera zoomed in on Renee Young. Renee looked for an explanation at the others at the booth, but JBL and Cole shook their heads and shrugged.

"It's come to my knowledge that you are the girlfriend of that disgrace, Ambrose," Vince continued. "That makes you an accomplice to what he's been doing. Hell, I'd even say you helped him hide from me last week and tried helping him escape."

"Sir, I had no idea that Dean was going to do that," Renee tried to reason.

Vince chuckled. "I see why the WWE Universe likes you so much. You're just as brainless as all of them."

"We can't hear you, sweetheart!" Roman taunted, drawing more negativity from the crowd.

Renee reached for a microphone.

"Don't bother," Vince barked. "Rene Young, as CEO and Executive of WWE, since you associated yourself with Dean Ambrose, you leave me with no choice… Miss Young… YOU'RE FIRED!"

Renee dropped her headset. She covered her face with her hands, very clearly trying to conceal her tears.

"Don't cry, miss, because your little boyfriend is done too," Vince turned to the entrance stage. "Dean Ambrose, wherever the hell you are… YOU'RE FIRED!"

Just as the words left Vince's lips, Dean Ambrose's music kicked in. Roman put himself between Vince and the entrance ramp. Roman pulled off his suit jacket and unbuttoned the cuffs on his dress shirt.

From the audience, Dean Ambrose hopped the barricade and slid into the ring. From behind, Dean spun Vince around, kicked him right between the legs, then rolled out of the ring just as Roman turned around to realize what's happening.

Dean grabbed Renee by the hand and made their escape through the WWE Universe. Roman tried to help Vince back to his feet, but the Chairman screamed at Roman to follow Ambrose.

Dean and Renee stopped at the top of a staircase leading into the concessions area. Roman screamed at Ambrose to come back to the ring and fight him like a man. Dean, earning a wild cheer from the audience, lifted both hands and raised each of his middle fingers at Roman and Vince.

Security ran down from the ramp, over the guard rails and started to pursue Dean and Renee. Ambrose, pulling Renee by her hand, disappeared through a curtain into the concessions area of the arena.

* * *

Coming back from commercial break, Vince McMahon was screaming orders at a group of security guards. The guards left the scene, then The League of Nations approached the boss.

"I want Ambrose found," Vince instructed. "And I want his head brought back to me on a silver platter!"

"We'll have him for you before the end of the night, boss," Sheamus promised. Del Rio, Barrett and Rusev nodded their agreements and left the area.

"Do you want me looking for Ambrose too?" Reigns asked.

"No, I want you a hundred percent for Fastlane," Vince told his new chosen one. "You take the night off. I'll call you if I need your help."

Roman nodded, then left the room. Vince shook his head and muttered under his breath. Something off-screen caught his eye. Vince turned around to come face-to-face with Brock Lesnar and Paul Heyman.

"It seems you have a bit of a problem on your hands, Mr McMahon," Paul told Vince. "As much as it would please my client, Brock Lesnar, to see Dean Ambrose torn limb from limb in front of millions of small children, we have to take the night off as well."

"What?! You have to look for Ambrose! You're MY employee, dammit!" Vince screamed.

Brock took a step towards Vince. Vince raised his hands, silently asking the big man to keep his distance.

Brock and Paul left the scene. Vince sighed and shook his head.

* * *

In the women's locker room, Charlotte was getting herself ready for the night. She picked up her Diva's Championship, brushed some dust off, then secured it around her waist.

"Charlotte," Dana Brooke and Emma from NXT came on screen. Dana spoke. "We have noticed that you don't have Ric Flair by your side anymore. Emma and I aren't stupid, we know you have a problem with that Alicia Fox pest thinking she can step up to your authority and try to challenge you for your Diva's Championship."

Emma chimed in. "We know the legend your father is in the business and we know how much he means to you. When Alicia attacked him two weeks ago, we came together and agreed that we should help you deal with her."

Charlotte looked over both women. She smirked. "Well, I'm glad some people around here have some sense. If you want to impress me, then do it in a match. Naomi and Tamina keep running their mouths even though they can't win a match to save their lives. You two beating them tonight should send a message to that Fox girl. Then, if you impress me enough, I'll consider letting you associate yourselves with me."

Dana and Emma shared a look, then nodded their heads. "We won't let you down, Charlotte." Dana assured, then left the locker room with Emma.

* * *

AJ Styles made his entrance to a grand ovation from the live audience.

"AJ Styles making his way to the ring here," Cole announced. "He'll be facing New Day member Xavier Woods in one-on-one action in a few short moments. On a side note, we are rejoined on commentary by Byron Saxton."

"Glad to be back, Michael," Byron said.

"I wish Renee was still employed here," JBL commented. "I can't stand looking at you, Byron!"

Styles took his spot in the ring as The New Day started making their way to the ring. Kofi, Big E and Xavier clapped to the rhythm of their song, despite the negative reception from the crowd.

Still on the outside of the ring, Xavier took a microphone. "Mr AJ Styles, two weeks ago you defeated our brother, Kofi Kingston. Now I know that's no easy task because he is a eighty-six rank in the upcoming WWE 2k17 video game," all three members of the New Day looked directly into the camera and smiled. Xavier looked back at AJ. "The fact of the matter is, he's one half of the W! W! E! WORLD! TAG! TEAM! CHAMPIONS! And if you beat me tonight, that makes you two for two. If, and only if, you manage to beat me, we will put our titles on the line against you in two weeks at Fastlane. Of course you'll have to find a partner before you do that. And I don't think you ca-"

Cutting Xavier off, Chris Jericho made his entrance. Jericho, microphone in hand, stopped at the top of the entrance ramp.

"AJ," Jericho said. "I accept your invitation to be your tag team partner at Fastlane."

"Did he even ask you?" Big E exclaimed.

Xavier shrugged off his jacket and got in the ring. The referee rang the bell and Styles immediately slapped on the Calf Crusher. Xavier tapped out right away, solidifying a title match for Styles and apparently Jericho.

"Wow, what a dominant win for AJ Styles!" Cole announced with AJ's post-match celebration. "This means he and Chris Jericho have a Tag Team Title match at Fastlane in two weeks."

"Did AJ even ask Jericho to be his partner?" Byron asked.

"Doesn't matter," JBL replied. "AJ has his first huge opportunity to capture gold in two weeks."

* * *

The camera switched to Rusev walking down a back hallway, noticeably without his League of Nations teammates by his side.

"Dean!" Rusev called. "Dean Amber-Rose! Come out!"

Suddenly, Rusev was hit behind with a steel chair. Dean Ambrose and Renee Young stepped into the shot. Dean hit Rusev four more times with the chair, then tossed the warped metal away.

"There was a bug on his back," Dean told Renee.

Loud voices approached the area. Dean and Renee fled from the scene. Sheamus, Barrett and Del Rio arrived on the scene and checked on their unconscious teammate.

* * *

After commercial, the shot focused on Chris Jericho backstage.

"Hey," AJ Styles walked into frame. "I don't remember asking you to be my tag team partner."

Jericho smirked. "And I don't remember you thinking you have a choice. Look, I'm sick and tired of the New Day marching around with that stupid trombone and Bootie-O's this and stupid clapping that. Next week, we have a tag match against R-Truth and Damien Sandow. If we can beat them, like you beat Xavier Woods tonight, then that'll send a message to those morons."

Styles thought for a second, then nodded his head. "Alright, I hope you're right."

Jericho scoffed as AJ walked away. "Of course I am," Jericho said. "I'm Chris Jericho."

* * *

Naomi and Tamina made their way to the ring next. They didn't seem very pleased about their recent losses to Alicia Fox in the past few weeks.

"We are set for Diva Tag Team action next," Cole announced. "We have Team B.A.D., Tamina and Naomi making their way to the ring to face the debuting Emma and Dana Brooke. Brooke and Emma of course two members of the NXT roster."

Just as Cole finished, Dana Brooke's music kicked in. The muscular blonde flipped onto the entrance stage and flexed for the audience. As Dana posed, Emma's music replaced hers and the blonde Aussie arrived to join her partner. Backstage footage showed Diva's Champion Charlotte Flair watching the entrance of her two new cronies.

The match started off with Dana and Tamina. Dana started off hot with powerholds to keep Tamina down. Dana dropped Tamina with a dropkick and tagged in Emma. Emma hit Tamina with a few strikes to keep the bigger woman down.

After commercial break, Naomi flew across the ring to attack Dana. Emma caught Naomi with a stiff clothesline and tagged in Dana. Dana lifted Naomi for a Powerbomb with Emma on the top rope. Emma hit a flying crossbody into the powerful slam from Dana. Dana went for the cover.

1!

2!

3!

The camera feed showed Charlotte lightly applauding Emma and Dana's work. Dana and Emma celebrated their victory in the ring.

* * *

In a back hallway, Bo Dallas is shown walking around and muttering to himself. At the end of the hall, Luke Harper appears. Bo looks at him, horrified, and turns to walk the other way. Eric Rowan is waiting for him at the other end. Suddenly, Braun Strowman appears behind Bo and stops him from leaving. Bo tries to turn around again, but comes face-to-face with Bray Wyatt himself.

"Sister Abigail has so much planned for you, young Bo," Bray said. He broke into a fit of cackles, then blew out the light on his lantern.

When the lights came back on, Bo was alone in the hallway. Near him, on a production crate, was a sheep mask. On the wall, written in red lettering, were the words "Let Me In".

* * *

Lana was shown waiting outside the trainor's room; She had a worried look on her face and she kept shaking her head.

From off-screen, Renee Young approached the Russian valet.

"What do YOU want?" Lana growled through her tears.

Renee suddenly shoved Lana into the trainor's room door, knocking the Russian off her feet and knocking her out cold.

Dean Ambrose walked into the shot. "Is it weird that seeing you kick ass is a huge turn on?" He asked.

* * *

The main event began with Wade Barrett putting his Intercontinental title on the line against Kevnin Owens.

Both men made their entrances to a mixed reaction from the crowd. Barrett started to go for a grapple with Owens, but Dean Ambrose suddenly ran through the ring, followed by Renee Young and multiple security guards. With Barrett distracted, Owens spun him around and hit his signature Pop-Up Powerbomb. Owens went for the cover.

1!

2!

3!

With Owens as the new Intercontinental Champion, Barrett rolled out of the ring at a complete shock that he lost his belt so quickly.

* * *

Backstage footage showed Vince McMahon leading a charge against Ambrose and Renee. Dean and Renee ducked into a car, just as Vince and security reached them. Suddenly, Renee got out of the car screaming. Triple H and Ambrose stumbled out of the vehicle, trading blows and trying to tackle the other.

Triple H pulled Dean's legs out from under him and dropped him on the hood of the car. Dean hit H in the corner of his eye with an elbow, making Triple H fall to the ground. Ambrose got back in the car with Renee and sped off, nearly hitting Triple H as he fled.

The show ending graphic appeared with Triple H screaming in the direction Ambrose sped off.


	5. Monday Night RAW February 15, 2016

**Monday Night RAW February 15, 2016**

The show begins with a limo pulling into the parking garage. The driver gets out of the limo and opens the rear passenger door. Triple H, clothed in a sharp business suit, steps out to a mostly negative reception from the live audience. Hunter helps the next person out of the limo. Stephanie McMahon comes into frame to a noticeably larger negative reception from the crowd.

Triple H straightens his jacket, takes Stephanie's hand, then starts making his way to the ring.

After the opening promo package, Triple H's music plays through the speakers. The COO, joined by his wife, march to the ring in a massive wave of boo's from the capacity crowd.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," Michael Cole spoke while The Authority took their time walking to the ring. "Michael Cole, as always, joined by JBL and Byron Saxton. We once again kick-off Monday Night RAW with The Authority. I think it goes without saying that Triple H and Stephanie McMahon are here to address the ongoing issues with Dean Ambrose. It's safe to say he's been a pain in the side of The Authority for the last few weeks since the conclusion of the Royal Rumble pay-per-view."

"That lunatic is a menace to society and he needs to be stopped as soon as possible," JBL commented.

Byron gave his two cents. "I just think Ambrose is out to get what he thinks is rightfully his. He and Triple H both eliminated each other at the Royal Rumble. There was no clear winner! I think maybe Dean Ambrose wants a fair chance to earn the WWE Championship on his own."

Triple H, mic in hand, stood in the center of the ring. The live audience's negative reception grew louder with every attempt Triple H took at trying to speak.

"This Sunday night, at WWE Fastlane," Triple H began. "The main event will see Roman Reigns take on Brock Lesnar to decide who faces me at WrestleMania for the vacant WWE Championship. Now some of you are upset because Dean Ambrose is not part of the title picture. Well, the thing is, I would consider putting Dean in the match, but the dumbass went and got himself fired last week."

Stephanie was about to speak herself, but the outright disdain for the CBO from the audience made her pause and chuckle dryly.

"As I was saying," Stephanie started. "Dean Ambrose and Renee Young were relieved of their WWE contracts last week. That's the beauty of independent contracting and not wasting time with hiring on full-time talent: We can fire you, suspend you or cut your pay for absolutely no reason and there's nothing these Superstars can do about it."

Triple H took his turn to speak again. "But enough about that mid-carder that could never capture the brass ring. What I'm really here for is-"

"Hey!" From the stage, Dean Ambrose staggered out with a steel chair in his hands. "Sorry, the morons in the truck refused to play my music."

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?!" Stephanie demanded.

Dean shrugged. "Well, I was going to have a talk with Triple H and or Vince McMahon last week, but I was unceremoniously chased from the ring. So, now that I am here, I want my job back! And I want my future baby mama to have her job back! And I'm not going anywhere until I am reinstated!"

"Ambrose, listen to me," Triple H said in a low tone. "You have ten seconds to get the hell out of here before I call the police and have you arrested for trespassing."

"This is a public building during a public event. I have every right to be here," Ambrose stated. "US Constitution one-oh-one, Hunter."

Stephanie stepped forward. "Listen here, you little smartass, if you think-"

"Stephanie, Stephanie, nobody wants to hear you speak," Ambrose cut in. "I mean, it's crazy anyone can hear you talk because you're usually so full of your own crap that you start choking. Or do you choke on something else to stay relevant?"

As the crowd lost its mind, Triple H spoke again. "Ambrose, last warning. Get out now or I'll have you escorted out."

Dean unfolded the steel chair and sat on it. "I've got all the time in the world, Hunter."

Triple H waved to the back. "Get this idiot out of here right now!"

Security guards started to surround the stage. Ambrose got to his feet. Ambrose turned for the entranceway, but suddenly got scooped off his feet by a sudden Spear from Roman Reigns and taken off the side of the stage.

Reigns and Ambrose both crashed through several stacks of tables, earning a deafening roar from the live audience.

Roman rolled off Ambrose. The Samoan stumbled a little but kept himself standing with help from the stage. Ambrose laid crumpled in a heap in the rubble of the tables.

After several replays, Dean was helped to his feet by paramedics. In the ring, Triple H and Stephanie watched on in joy.

Dean was walked to the parking garage to an ambulance. Dean stepped in and, just before the doors closed, Renee Young hopped into the ambulance too. The paramedics closed the doors and the ambulance drove away.

* * *

After the commercial, Triple H and Stephanie were checking on Roman in the trainer's office.

"He should be fine," the trainer said. "Just a couple bumps and bruises."

"How do you feel?" Triple H asked Roman.

Roman nodded with a smirk. "Like I got rid of our pain in the ass."

Triple H slapped a hand on Roman's shoulder. "I'm proud of you, kid. Take the rest of the night off and heal up for this Sunday. I got a lot of hope for you putting Lesnar in his place."

Just as Triple H finished talking, Paul Heyman and Brock Lesnar appeared on screen.

Heyman chuckled. "Don't worry, my client isn't here to stir up any trouble before his big fight this Sunday. We were just checking on his opponent after that stunt he pulled with that pest problem, Dean Ambrose."

"Roman is doing just fine," Triple H spoke. "And he'll be more than a hundred percent ready to kick Brock's ass on Sunday."

Brock took a step forward, as did Triple H. Stephanie put her hand on her husband's chest. Roman stepped down from the trainer's table and got in-between Brock and Triple H.

"You wanna do this now?" Roman threatened.

Brock gave Roman a once over. "You're the boss's bitch now?"

Roman shook his head. "Figured I'd fill your spot since you're only around twice a year."

"And I still draw harder than you ever will," Brock shot back.

Roman rolled his eyes and walked away from the scene with Triple H and Stephanie.

"What a bitch," Brock told Heyman, making the far shorter man chuckle.

* * *

AJ Styles made his entrance to the arena next. Part-way through his entrance, Chris Jericho's music kicked in. AJ shook his head as Jericho walked past him down the entrance ramp.

"Well, we have a rather odd pairing here tonight on both ends of the ring," Michael Cole pointed out. "R-Truth and Damien Sandow on one side, with AJ Styles and Chris Jericho on the other. Now, this isn't for anything, but Jericho insists he wants to send a message to The New Day before their title match at Fastlane."

Jericho started in the ring with Damien Sandow. The referee rang the bell. Sandow crossed the ring, looking to lock up with the veteran. Jericho appeared to be looking to return the lock-up, but instead punted Sandow right between the legs. The referee signaled for a disqualification right away.

"Aw hell no!" Truth yelled from his side of the ring and escaped into the crowd.

"What are you doing?!" Styles screamed, getting into the ring and in Jericho's face. "We just lost the damn match!"

The New Day made their entrance. Xavier Woods and Kofi Kingston slid into the ring. Jericho dropped Kofi right away with a Codebreaker and went after Big E next. Styles traded blows with Woods, eventually Clotheslining him over the top rope. Big E grabbed AJ, but Styles countered with a Pele Kick. Big E spun around right into a Codebreaker from Jericho.

Xavier, with Kofi slumped over his shoulders, screamed insults at Jericho and Styles. Big E, still loopy from the Codebreaker, lifted both tag team belts above his head, then fell over on the ramp.

Styles shook his head at Jericho, still visibly upset about what happened during their match.

"Well, does it look like the message was sent to the New Day as Jericho wanted?" Cole asked.

"I'd say so, Maggle," JBL replied. "These boys wanted The New Day to know that they are one hundred percent serious about their Tag Title opportunity this Sunday and they did just that."

"I think the low blow was a little too much," Byron quipped, though no one was really paying attention to him.

* * *

The camera cut to the women's locker room. Alicia Fox was stretching out in her ring gear. Becky Lynch, earning a sizeable ovation from the live audience, stepped into the shot. Alicia stopped what she was doing and faced Becky.

"Look, I have no reason to doubt that you will beat Charlotte this Sunday at Fastlane," Becky stated. "But, no matter which one of you wins, I will be challenging the champion at WrestleMania."

"Hold on," Sasha Banks appeared on the other side of Alicia and Becky, earning another big cheer from the crowd. "If anyone's getting a shot at the Diva's Championship next, it's me. The Boss. You lost at Royal Rumble, Becky. And don't give me an excuse about Ric Flair trying to kiss you and all that bull. If you really wanted to win that belt, you would've pushed through and done it."

Dana Brooke and Emma appeared next to Becky, earning small praise from the audience. "Look, neither of you are going to face Alicia," Emma stated. "Because Charlotte is retaining her title on Sunday."

"We'll make sure she does," Dana added.

"What if I'm there to stop you?" Sasha asked, getting in Dana's face.

"You and what army?" Dana barked.

"This one." Becky chimed in, stepping up to Emma.

Dana and Emma stared down Sasha and Becky. Alicia through her hands in the air and rolled her eyes.

"Hello!" Alicia loudly called, bringing the attention back to her. "Go out there and have a match! If you four want to beat each other up so badly, then go do it out there!"

Dana and Emma both smiled and walked away from the scene. Sasha and Becky exchanged a dirty look, then Sasha left the room. Becky walked away in the opposite direction Sasha left.

"Ugh, Divas," Alicia muttered, shaking her head slowly.

* * *

When the show came back from commercial, AJ Styles was backstage with Chris Jericho.

"I just think it would've meant more if we beat Sandow and Truth instead of being disqualified," Styles said. "Now we just look like a couple of chumps."

"AJ, you're not thinking," Jericho answered. "Whether or not we won or lost, The New Day was going to attack us. We were better off being fresh and ready for them. If we had a match, and then those bozos jumped us, we'd look pathetic."

Styles thought for a second, then nodded. "I guess you're right. I just hope you're ready for Sunday."

Jericho scoffed as AJ walked away. "Of course I am!" Jericho exclaimed. "I'm Chris Jericho!"

* * *

Camera switches to the trainer's room. Damien Sandow is sitting on an observation table with an ice pack on his groin. R-Truth is standing beside Sandow.

"Look, Mizdow, I had no idea PJ Styles was going to kick you in the little jimmies like that," Truth spoke. "Had I known that I would've brought back-up."

"My name is Sandow, you imbecile!" Sandow yelled. He then flinched and held the ice pack closer to himself.

Mick Foley, earning a massive ovation from the crowd, stepped into the shot with a cloth bag in his hand.

"Dude Love!" R-Truth exclaimed.

"Ah, that looks rough," Mick gestured at Sandow. "Anyway, have any of you seen Triple H? I have something for him."

Truth pointed at the bag. "Is it in there?"

Mick shook his head. "Can't tell you right now. But I'm hoping you'll get to find out before WrestleMania."

Mick walks off-screen. Truth turns back to Sandow.

"You think it's Mr. Socko?" Truth asked.

"You are literally too stupid to speak," Sandow snapped back.

"Thank you," Truth said.

* * *

Becky Lynch made her entrance next. Becky hurried to the ring and slid under the bottom rope. While she posed through the ropes, Sasha Banks made her entrance.

"It's BOSS TIME!" Michael Cole cried, possibly killing JBL in the process.

* * *

When the show came back from commercial, Dana Brooke and Emma were halfway down the entrance ramp; They each had a microphone in their hand.

"Look what we have here, Dana," Emma said first, shaking her head. "We have two former losers who blew their opportunities against The Queen… Charlotte!"

"Yeah, and you know what else?" Dana said. "They won't EVER have another chance against the Queen again as long as we have a say in it. Because you answer to us before you answer to the Queen."

Emma and Dana threw down their mics and got in the ring. Emma started first with Becky. Emma and Becky locked up. Emma backed Lynch into the corner. While the referee worked on splitting them up, Emma raked Becky's eyes. Sasha tried alerting the referee, but the ref yelled at Sasha to get back on the outside.

Becky and Emma traded offense. After a lengthy beat down, Becky made the hot tag to Sasha. Sasha Clotheslined Dana, then Dropkicked Emma off the apron. Sasha hit another big Clothesline on Dana. Becky tagged herself back in. Sasha screamed at Becky for forcing her out. Becky shoved Sasha back into the corner. Sasha booted Becky in the back of the head and left the ring.

Dana scooped Becky up for a Powerbomb. Emma tagged herself in and dove from the top rope onto Becky, making a combo with Dana's slam. Emma went for the pin.

1!

2!

3!

The referee waved for the bell. Dana raised Emma's hand and the two celebrated in the ring. The camera showed Charlotte backstage, watching the match.

Suddenly, Alicia Fox jumped Charlotte, knocking the tall blonde into the TV monitor. Alicia lifted the Diva's Championship above her head, then struck Charlotte across the face with it.

Alicia threw the belt on top of Charlotte, then walked off-screen.

* * *

After the commercial, Triple H and Stephanie McMahon were waiting in the ring with a table and a contract.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Stephanie spoke into the mic with loud disapproval from the fans making her nearly inaudible. "This Sunday, exclusively on the WWE Network, at Fastlane, we will have a main event match between Roman Reigns and Brock Lesnar to decide who will face my husband, The Game, Triple H at WrestleMania for the vacant WWE Championship."

A deafening "Ambrose! Ambrose!" chant overcame the arena.

Ignoring the audience, Triple H spoke. "Without further adieu, allow me to introduce the first competitor... Roman Reigns!"

Roman Reigns, clad once again in a smart-looking business suit, appeared on the stage. Even with the crowd ready to riot, Roman kept a proud smirk on his face as he made his way to the ring.

Roman shook hands with both Triple H, then Stephanie, then took a seat at the far end of the table.

Stephanie brought the mic to her mouth. "Next is-"

Brock Lesnar's music cut Stephanie off. She smiled, but she was clearly annoyed by the interruption. Brock Lesnar came out to a surprisingly positive approval from the crowd. Brock hopped on his toes and threw his fists in the air. Paul Heyman waddled beside Brock down to the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Paul spoke as he and Brock entered the ring. "My name is Paul Heyman. And I am the advocate for the next reigning, defending, undisputed, WWE World Heavyweight Champion… BA-ROCK! LESNAR!"

Brock took a seat across from Roman. Roman shook his head with an overconfident smile and signed his name on the contract. Roman slid the binder across the table, but Heyman stopped it before it reached Brock.

"Now wait just one moment, Mr. Reigns," Heyman said, looking over the contract with Brock. "This says here you have a match with my client this Sunday at WWE Fastlane. Is that correct?" Paul paused to let Roman nod. "And your signature means you will not pursue legal aid once you are beaten to a bloody pulp by my client the very moment the bell rings to start your fight. Because that's what you're in for this Sunday, Mr Reigns. There is no wrestling match. There is no Sports Entertainment. My client, Brock Lesnar, is pissed off, and rightfully so, after losing the Royal Rumble match. He is out looking for a kill. Not a fight, Mr Reigns. My client is coming after the WWE World Heavyweight Championship, and he will tear apart whoever stands in his way, authority or otherwise."

Brock signed his name on the contract. Brock and Roman stared at each other. Triple H, Stephanie, and Paul quickly got out of the ring.

Roman slowly stood up, then dove across the table at Lesnar. Lesnar caught Reigns mid-air and F5'ed him through the table.

Brock, standing over Roman, screamed into the hard side camera and motioned at his waist that he was going to be champion soon.

* * *

Backstage, Triple H and Stephanie were hurrying for their private limo. Suddenly, Stephanie screamed and an ambulance came speeding into the garage. Triple H dove for safety, covering Stephanie as they went down.

Out of the wreckage, dressed as an EMT, Dean Ambrose crawled out of the ambulance.

"Y'all can park it wherever," Ambrose stated.

Triple H charged Ambrose, but Ambrose produced a lead pipe from his shirt and clubbed Triple H in the stomach with it. As Stephanie pleaded Dean to stop, the manic Ambrose beat Triple H down with the pipe.

Security and police quickly arrived on the scene and escorted Ambrose away. Triple H, coughing up blood, cradled his ribs while paramedics tended to him and the show ending graphic came on screen.


End file.
